


I'm Lycan You Already

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @miss-spnm0mma’s Miss-Spnm0mma’s 200 Follower Challenge. This is probably the longest fic I’ve written in a long time! Bare with me!Prompt: ‘I’m a werewolf, not a golden retriever.’





	I'm Lycan You Already

“Hey!” A masculine voice yelled behind you.

You whipped your head around, seeing two men pointing guns at you. “Whoa! Don’t shoot!” You raised your hands, showing you were unarmed. The taller of the two slowly lowered his gun slowly, but the other kept his carefully trained on you.

“Who are you?” the shorter one asked sharply.

“Uh…Y/n… Friend of Garth’s…” You managed speak, watching the two men carefully. They gave each other a look, like they were have a conversation with just their facial expressions. The taller man gave his companion a hard stare before pocketing his gun. The other rolled his eyes but followed suite.

“You part of Garth’s pack?” You lowered your hands, surprise evident on your face as you stood up straight. He knew Garth was a werewolf? Who the hell was this guy?

“How do you know that?! Who the hell are you?!” You retorted.

The taller guy started inching his way towards you as you stepped back. He held out his hands in a calming gesture. “I’m Sam. This is my brother, Dean. Garth’s a friend of ours. He called us about a rogue werewolf in the area.”

You relaxed a bit at his words. “Ah, you must be the Winchesters he speaks so highly of. Should’ve known by all the plaid. We’re just all a little on edge with all the bodies turning up.” Sam nodded his head in understanding, while Dean just kept staring at you, almost like he wanted you to make a wrong move so he could shoot you.

“Yeah, Garth said that he thinks it’s someone who was exiled from the pack recently?”

You nodded your head. “Tobias. He doesn’t play well with others and thought he would make a better Alpha than Alcide, our current Alpha. He challenged Alcide to a fight, which he lost, so he was exiled. Now he’s killing innocents in retaliation. I decided to leave the pack, go out on my own for awhile after he left. I was sick of the pack drama. It was going great until I kept finding bodies.”

“You mated?”

“Dean!” Sam chastised, giving his brother his notorious bitch face.

You cocked your head and turned your shocked gaze on Dean. “Excuse me?”

“Are you mated?” He repeated.

“That’s none of your damn business whether I am or not,” you snarled, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

“Easy, Fido. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” His eyes widened a bit as you growled at him. “Just curious. You don’t act like an Omega.”

“I’m a Beta, if you must know, you dick!” You stated through clenched teeth, moving a step closer to him. “And it’s Y/n, not Fido!”

“Whoa. Ok, my apologies. That was a stupid thing to ask. Sometimes I don’t think before I speak.”

“That’s obvious,” you replied, taking another step.

“Hey, stay!” He exclaimed. You stopped moving and just stared at him. Did he seriously just say that? “Stay. Good girl.”

“Listen, jackass! _I’m a werewolf, not a golden retriever._ ” You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest as Sam snickered. “Now are you wanna help me hunt this killer werewolf down or are you going to keep being an asshole? Your choice, Rocket.”

Dean glanced at Sam, who nodded. “We’re in. Why the hell did you call me Rocket though? How is that even close to ‘Dean’?” He asked.

“Well, your brother is Groot because he’s a giant,” you motioned to Sam. “So that makes you Rocket Raccoon.” Dean just stared at you, a completely lost expression on his face. “Doesn’t anybody watch Marvel anymore?” You sighed in annoyance. ‘Nevermind. Let’s just find Tobias so we can get this over with. I’m tired of finding dead bodies.”

You followed Sam and Dean back through the woods and onto an open road as Sam explained what Garth had told them about Tobias and the killings. A quarter mile down sat a black classic automobile and you knew from Garth’s tales about the Winchesters, that this must be ‘Baby’, Dean’s pride and joy. You had to admit; it was a pretty sweet car.

“So,” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “We were gonna head back to the motel and figure out where Tobias could be. We’d really like your input since you know him more than we do.”

“I don’t know him that well,” you shrugged. “But there’s a few places I know he lurks around. So should I just follow you wherever you’re staying then or meet you somewhere?”

“Where’s your car?” Dean asked, not seeing any other vehicle around.

“I parked a half a mile down or so. If you could give me a ride to my car, that’d be great and then I can follow you.”

Dean nodded and you settled yourself in the backseat as Dean climbed behind the wheel, Sam following into the passenger seat. Dean started her up and turned Baby around. Half a mile down, he slowed to a stop as he noticed a pristine Burgundy 1959 Cadillac Hearse.

“That’s your car?” Dean blanched at the sight. “It’s a hearse! What are you, Death?”

You narrowed your eyes. “Is there something wrong with Wanda?”

Dean belted out a laugh. “ _Wanda?_ You named it Wanda?!”

You crossed your arms against your chest again as Sam hit his brother in the arm. “Dude,” Sam scoffed. “It’s better than naming it ‘Baby’!”

Dean stopped laughing and shot his brother an offended gaze. “You take that back! Baby is a classic!” Dean gently reached over, petting the dashboard. “Don’t listen to the moose, Baby. You’re perfect.”

“So is Wanda.” You gently ran your hand over your car’s hood. “She’s red, badass and powerful, like the Scarlet Witch. I thought it fitting.”

“It is,” Sam replied with a smile. “Just follow us down this road, back to the motel. We have all the information pertaining to the case there.”

You nodded and climbed behind Wanda’s wheel and started her up. A couple seconds later, you pulled behind the Impala and followed them to a nearby motel. Parking your baby next to Dean’s, you gathered your bag and followed the brothers into the room. You looked around, taking in all the weapons and papers laying everywhere. “Are you guys always this messy?”

“Just when researching, sweetheart.” Dean smiled and gave you a wink. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. This guy was going to push your buttons, you could tell already. You threw your bag on the nearby bed and glanced at the lore book laying on the table.

“You guys brought a shitload of silver, right? Because Tobias won’t go down without a fight. He’s stubborn like that. Thinks he’s better than everyone else.” You stated.

Dean scoffed. “Oh, we brought plenty! Rings, stakes, and bullets. He won’t stand a chance.”

You raised an eyebrow at the elder hunter. “You seem pretty sure of yourself there, Dean.”

“Always am, sweetheart.” He shot you a wink.

“You ever been wrong?”

Dean tilted his head to the side. “Maybe a time or two but ain’t nothin’ I couldn’t handle.”

You rolled your eyes and turned your attention to Sam, his eyes staring intently at the computer screen. “Any luck?”

“Yeah, I think so.” He sat back in the chair and started explaining a couple of places they could scope out by the information you gave. As he was explaining them, you stopped him.

“That one.” You said firmly.

“How can you be so sure?” Dean gazed at you with a suspicious air.

“Because it’s still close to the pack but where no one would think to look for him. He’s very good at keeping himself hidden if he wants and this would be the perfect property to do so.” You replied, your voice stern as you narrowed your eyes.

“But yet, you know where he is…” He pressed on. “How?”

“I just do, jackass! It’s a Lycan thing!” You snapped.

Dean rolled his eyes continued gathering the right weapons. “Let’s just find Remus Lupin so we can get home.”

“Tobias is nothing like Remus, _jackass_. Remus was an awesome werewolf! You would do well to remember that!” You took a deep breath and gave Sam a smile, appreciative of how quick he found Tobias’ hideout. “We should hit the place as soon as possible. I really don’t want another body showing up.”

“We’ll head out after dusk in a few hours. Does that bode well with you, your highness?” Dean snarked.

You gritted your teeth, keeping yourself calm as not to lunge at the hunter and beat the crap out of him. He was really irritating you. “Yes, your eminence,” your tone full of sarcasm. “That’s perfectly acceptable.” You could see him clench his jaw with your words and internally smiled at his reaction. You laid yourself on a nearby bed and closed your eyes. There was nothing you could do until dusk but wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, you jolted awake, feeling someone’s hand on your arm, shaking you awake. “Time to go, sweetheart.” You nodded your head, acknowledging Dean’s words and sat up, rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

“Sorry for dozing,” you murmured. “I haven’t slept more than a couple hours in the last few days.”

“It’s alright, Y/n.” Sam gave you a smile. “Apparently you needed it. We’re ready to go, if you are.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” You stood up and stretched and in your peripheral vision, you noticed Dean eyeing you and your form. You caught his eyes and he looked away, a slight blush on his freckled cheeks.

You gathered your bag and followed the brothers to the Impala. You threw your bag in the backseat next to you before climbing in. Dean started the car and you listened as Sam gave him directions. Half an hour later, Dean parked Baby about a half a mile down from an old decrepit house. The three of you readied yourselves and made your way to the house.

Silently, you approached the back door and readied your weapon, giving a quick glance to Sam and Dean. They nodded their heads, saying that they were ready and they had your back. You took a deep breath before using your werewolf strength and kicking the door open. The lock snapped in half on impact and the three of you rushed inside, seeing nothing but dirt and debris. A low growl sounded from the right and you turned, seeing a flash of sharp teeth and fur.

“He’s running!” You exclaimed and chased after Tobias, the brothers following you. The three of you chased him down, splitting up to try and cut him off. After a rather lengthy chase, you had him cornered. He snapped and growled, ready to fight to the death. Just before he could lunge at you, a shot rang out and he dropped to the ground, blood seeping from the side of his head. You whipped your head around, seeing the still smoking gun held steady in Dean's grip. You exhaled deeply, Tobias no longer a threat to you nor others.

You approached Dean slowly as he clicked the safety back on and stowed the gun in his jacket. “Thank you, Dean.”

“My pleasure, sweetheart!” He gave you a cocky grin as you rolled your eyes. You turned to Sam and expressed your thanks, a sincere smile and a head nod was his reply. Sam and Dean carried Tobias’ body outside to the surrounding woods and lit it on fire. You stood off to the side and watched him burn, his body becoming nothing but ash.

As the three of you trudged back to your respective cars, Sam broke the silence. “Where are you headed now, Y/n?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know yet. Just gonna drift a little until I find someplace, I guess.” 

Sam looked at Dean and you could see the silent conversation happening again. After a nod from Dean, Sam turned back to face you. “How would you feel about staying with us? We have more than enough room in the bunker. You’d have your own room and everything.”

You stared intently at Sam before eyeing Dean. “Are you sure? I mean, do you really want a werewolf living with you? I could kill you.”

“I highly doubt that, princess,” Dean grinned. “You’re as ferocious as Garth.”

“Hey!” You narrowed your eyes. “Just because I’m nice to you doesn’t mean I couldn’t kill you.”

“In your dreams, sweetheart.” He smirked and gave you a wink. Rolling your eyes, you glanced back at Sam. “Are you completely sure about this?”

“Yes.” He stated without hesitation. “Absolutely!”

You closed your eyes for a second, your mind in deep thought. Coming to a conclusion, you opened your eyes and nodded. “You gentlemen have yourselves a new roommate.”

A year later, you were a werewolf that now lived in the bunker, saving people and hunting things, with two hunters who you loved like brothers, and a nephilim, who you treated as your son. Not to mention, dating a blue eyed angel. Who knew that this is how your life would become?


End file.
